


The Case of the Twerking Soldier

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: Sherlock and John one Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink, john twerking, sherlock finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: http://geekishchic.tumblr.com/post/65091175911
Here is the post which inspired this one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://geekishchic.tumblr.com/post/65091175911
> 
> Here is the post which inspired this one shot.

Sherlock emerged from his Mind Palace to see the sun had begun to set outside the windows, casting shadows on the floor. 

 

“John?”he called out into the flat. When no answer came, he flopped back on the couch. John must have gone out at some point. No matter, he can look it up himself. A question had presented itself during his explorations that afternoon in his mind. Google could answer it for him. He just needed something to access the site. Taking a quick glance around the room, he saw his computer and John’s. John’s was closer, so that’s what he would use. 

 

Stretching as little as possible from his reclined position on the couch, he grabbed the corner, opened the lid, and quickly hacked the password. John had thought he could get creative with using “Northumberland” this time. But it was always easy to figure out. John never strayed too far from the things he knew, but that was one thing Sherlock loved about his doctor. Consistency, no real surprises for those that knew him. 

 

Just before he opened the browser, something on the desktop caught his eye. It was a movie file, simply titled “John’s dare”. Sherlock’s curiosity got the better of him. Someone had dared John to do something, and filmed it. Probably emailed it to John a day or two ago. 

 

The cursor clicked on the file and it opened quickly to a still image of John in his military uniform standing in a modest looking bunk room. Already Sherlock was more than intrigued. He hit play before he even realized it. 

 

“John! Come on! You promised you would do it!” an unidentified male voice said. Presumably the one holding the camera. 

 

“I don’t think I am hardly drunk enough to do this. Are you bloody filming?” John yelled back, slurring his words slightly. 

 

“Oh come on already!” Someone else from off camera yelled.

 

“Fine. No one better put this online later.” John shouted back as he turned his back to the camera. 

 

Then something wonderful happened. John began twerking. And doing it very well. The arse that Sherlock had marveled at several times, was keeping a quick rhythm. 

 

As the John in the video continued on, Sherlock felt his neck and cheeks get very red and warm. The blush even crept up to his ears, turning his porcelain skin a nice. beet red. 

 

It was that moment, with the impeccable timing he always has, John walked back into the flat with some shopping. 

 

“Sherlock what are you doing with my...” John trailed off as he saw the red faced detective whose eyes were about to pop out of his head. 

 

The laptop screen was quickly slammed down and tossed on the nearby chair as Sherlock practically ran into the bathroom without a further word.  
John watched the detective make the hasty retreat and put two and two together. His laptop, a curious detective, and the video he knew was on there. 

 

“Oh god...” he muttered dropping the shopping bags and turning a shade of pink himself. 

 

“Sherlock? Come on out Sherlock! It was a joke. A stupid joke that you do with your mates sometimes. I earned 10 pound for doing that. Probably should have demanded more come to think of it.” he gave a small chuckle in an attempt to ease the tension. 

 

“Go away John!” a voice said from behind the closed door. “I’m trying to delete what I saw I can’t very well do that when you continue to distract me!” 

 

In fact Sherlock was not trying to delete it. But putting it in the safe in his Mind Palace. That way he could access it whenever he felt. 

 

“Fine. But we are talking about it when you decide to be done sulking.”

 

The next morning, John woke to the feeling of someone watching him as he slept in his chair. 

 

Starting awake, he saw it was Sherlock, peering at him like he was a peculiar thing. “Are you done sulking now?” John said softly as he tried to wake himself up, and stretch out the kinks that had accumulated overnight. 

 

“Just when I had you figured out, you go and surprise me.” Sherlock said, narrowing his eyes. “I must say, it was rather a shock to see you doing that.”

 

“Yeah, well like I said last night, sometimes we do stupid things when we are young. For me that was only one of them.”

 

“There are more? Did they get filmed? Where have you been hiding them?” Sherlock exclaimed as he went to grab John’s laptop again. 

 

“They aren’t there you berk. Thankfully for me, that was one of the few times something was actually filmed.” John slid out of his chair and went across the room to Sherlock.

 

“However, with a bit of the right convincing, you might get me to recreate it for you.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes grew wide at that comment and without another second, grabbed John and dragged him to the bedroom.

 

“So we are doing this now?” John said with a laugh. “I thought you said you were deleting the video from your mind? Doesn’t seem to have worked to me.”

 

“Shut it John!”


End file.
